wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pas Wagi Ciężkiej
World Heavyweight Championship - jest to były pas mistrzowski organizacji World Wrestling Entertainment, należącym do rosteru SmackDown. World Heavyweight Championship dawniej był znany jako WCW Championship. Kiedy WWE wykupiło WCW, połączono WWF Championship z mistrzostwem WCW i powstał WWE Undisputed Championship, który mógł być zdobyty i na Raw i na SmackDown. Gdy Brock Lesnar zdobył ten tytuł, podpisał umowę dzięki której ustalono, że tylko na SmackDown Undisputed Championship może być broniony. W związku z tym General Manager Raw Eric Bischoff zaprezentował pas World Heavyweight Championship jako dawny pas WCW wręczając nowy tytuł Triple H'owi 2 września 2002 roku. World Heavyweight Championship był najważniejszym pasem na Raw do Draftu 2005, kiedy to ówczesny mistrz Batista przeszedł na SmackDown. Mistrzostwo wagi ciężkiej powróciło na Raw 30 czerwca 2008, kiedy to CM Punk jako gwiazda Raw wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank na Edge'u. Mistrzostwo przeszło z powrotem na SmackDown 15 lutego 2009 roku, gdy Edge jako zawodnik SmackDown! zdobył pas, lecz tytuł wrócił na Raw 5 kwietnia, gdy John Cena pokonał Edge'a i zabrał znów pas na RAW. Edge odzyskał tytuł 3 tygodnie później, poprzez wygraną z Ceną. Pas wagi ciężkiej dzięki temu znów przeszedł na SmackDown!, gdzie jest do dziś. Historia World Heavyweight Championship dawniej był znany jako WCW Championship. Kiedy WWE wykupiło WCW, połączono WWF Championship z mistrzostwem WCW i powstał WWE Undisputed Championship, który mógł być zdobyty i na Raw i na SmackDown. Gdy Brock Lesnar zdobył ten tytuł, podpisał umowę dzięki której ustalono, że tylko na SmackDown Undisputed Championship może być broniony. W związku z tym General Manager Raw Eric Bischoff zaprezentował pas World Heavyweight Championship jako dawny pas WCW wręczając nowy tytuł Triple H'owi 2 września 2002 roku. World Heavyweight Championship był najważniejszym pasem na Raw do Draftu 2005, kiedy to ówczesny mistrz Batista przeszedł na SmackDown. Mistrzostwo wagi ciężkiej powróciło na Raw 30 czerwca 2008, kiedy to CM Punk jako gwiazda Raw wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank na Edge'u. Mistrzostwo przeszło z powrotem na SmackDown 15 lutego 2009 roku, gdy Edge jako zawodnik SmackDown! zdobył pas, lecz tytuł wrócił na Raw 5 kwietnia, gdy John Cena pokonał Edge'a i zabrał znów pas na RAW. Edge odzyskał tytuł 3 tygodnie później, poprzez wygraną z Ceną. Pas wagi ciężkiej dzięki temu znów przeszedł na SmackDown!. Został on połączony z pasem WWE i teraz nosi nazwę WWE World Heavyweight Championship Rekordy Lista posiadania wg dni Stan na 27 lutego 2012 |- |35. |CM Punk |2 |7 czerwca 2009 |Extrame Rules 2009 |- |36. |Jeff Hardy |2 |26 lipca 2009 |Night of Champions 2009 |- |37. |CM Punk |3 |23 siepnia 2009 |SummerSlam |- |38. | The Undertaker |3 | 04 pażdzierniaka 2009 |Hell in a Cell 2009 |- |39. |Chris Jericho |3 |21 lutego 2010 |Elimation Chamber |- |40. |Jack Swagger |1 |30 marca 2010 |SmackDown! |- |41. |Rey Mysterio |2 |20 czerwca 2010 |Fatal 4 Way 2010 |- |42. |Kane |1 |18 lipca 2010 |Money in the Bank 2010 |- |43. |Edge |6 |19 grudnia 2010 |TLC 2010 |- |44. |Dolph Ziggler |1 |18 lutego 2011 |SmackDown! |- |45. |Edge |7 |18 lutego 2011 |SmackDown! |- |46. |Wakat | - |15 kwietnia 2011 |SmackDown! |- |47. |Christian |1 |17 kwietnia 2011 |Extreme Rules |- |48. |Randy Orton |2 |? ? 2011 |? |- |49. |Christian |2 |? ? 2011 |? |- |50. |Randy Orton |3 |? ? 2011 |? |- |51. |Mark Henry |1 |? września 2011 |Nigh of Champions |- |52. |Daniel Bryan |0 |? Pamyłka |SmackDown! |- |53. |Mark Henry |1 Wogóle nie stracił |? września 2011 |Nigh Of Champion |- |54. |The Big Show |? |19 grudnia 2011 |TLC |- |55. |Daniel Bryan |1 |19 grudnia 2011 |TLC |} Kategoria:Wyróżnienie w WWE Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Pasy